


The light of my life

by Lunar_Berry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, mutant AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Berry/pseuds/Lunar_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is a mutant, living the free life but when he is nearly crashed into, he finds a few fellow mutants and one of them  catches his eye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet and Greet

He closed his eyes as the air rippled around him and ruffled his hair little, the only sign he'd just teleported a few miles. That's right, Ray is a mutant, and not just a regular 'singular' mutant either. He could teleport, talk to others telepathically and read and influence minds too, though that was pretty hard. He'd first found out when he missed the school bus and had been scared to go home and tell his mum, so much so that he'd wished with all his little might he was at school. And then he was. Just, there, but as soon as he'd recognised where he was he had to rush to the nurses office because he was in danger of throwing up and his head was spinning. The nurse has taken one look at him and laughed.  
“So, you just found out what you can do, eh?”

All Ray could do was nod. She gestured to the bed, so he went over and laid down. In a world were some mutants were made fun off, the Nurse was quite suspicious of the students.  
“Teleporting, hmmm, but I'm sensing something else, something more... never mind. You'll probably find out at a later date, for now lets just heal you up”

A faint blueish purple mist dusted into his view and the feeling of sickness and dizziness was gone.

“There are more mutants around than you think. If you ever need to talk, I'm here all day, every day” She chuckled a little and sent him on his way.

Now though, teleporting was second nature to him. He didn't have to see where he was going either, he just _knew_. Of course, the mind reading was sometimes automatic but he tried to let others keep their thoughts private and he only manipulated people when he needed to and he hardly communicated via telepathy. On a very serious level he could permanently change someone memory, and he had only done so once.

Usually the days passed by him without much notice of the data, and this time he stayed in a hotel in Portland (the manager had somehow forgotten about the room fee) and he was planning to move. Maybe New York, back home, that sounded nice. Or maybe Texas. People were always talking about t being a trigger happy place, but it couldn't be that bad. Maybe. He hadn't fully made up his mind, but before he did anything he was definitely getting something to eat. After room service delivered a very nice peperoni pizza, he dived into it while pulling out his laptop to look at places he could go. He could go anywhere, but with so many choices you could sometimes get overwhelmed.

Clicking on link after link he found himself staring at a page entitled “ _Dallas Arboretum and Botanical Garden_ ”

“I guess flowers are cool, looks like I am off to Texas after all”

The morning dew on the leaves glittered in the sunrise, the golden rays of light broke over the horizon and painted the landscape with breathtaking tones of orange and red. Mornings were so quite and save for the chorus of birds tweeting their songs, the world seemed deserted, still concerned with its slumber.  
Ray looked from the window back to his stuff, or what he called 'stuff'. Just his laptop and charger, phone, and 3DS. He never needed anything more than that. He unplugged the charger and put it in the case with his laptop, slipped on his coat and shoes and grabbed his phone. Taking one last look around the room, he shouldered his bag and walked down to the main desk to check out, putting his phone in his pocket.

The lobby was big, but not grand. There was a lady at the desk so he walked over to her.

“Hi, hi. I'm going to be checking out now. I had a great stay.”

“Ah, err, Ray... Olivo was it?”

“Yup”

“Oh yes, let me just...and...there you go. Travelling anywhere nice?”

“Yes actually, I'm going to visit the Dallas Arboretum and Botanical Garden” At this she looked up from her screen to eye him suspiciously.

“That's a very long way, must be 2 or 3 days max.”

“Its a lot, but I'm meeting some friends there” Ray looked at her, and hoped he wouldn't have to add some extra thoughts into her mind. After a moment she smiled.

“Have fun on your trip then Ray.”

“I sure will.”

Turning round he smiled and walked out of the doors, and took a deep breath of the crisp air. Shame he would be literally breathing heat soon, but hey. Flowers are cool.

 

 

“C'mon Joel, were going out today” The person hammering on his office door was Geoff.

“I just walked in, its 6 AM, and I haven't even had coffee yet. No”

“I'll get Gus to shove his shingle leg in your face.” That was enough to get someone to do what you wanted.

“Okay. Okay. I'll be out in a minute.”

“You'd better be.”

Joel sighed as he heard Geoff's footsteps grow feint. Just what he needed, a day trip to the _Dallas Arboretum and Botanical Garden_ of all places. He didn't even like flowers and the 4 hour trip wasn't going to be good either. His office was currently dark; he hadn't bothered with lights seen as he could make his own. Moving his hands up a little he felt a wave of energy pass though him, warm and familiar, then hundreds of dim orbs of light ranging though shades of oranges and yellow floated up from the floor, lighting the dark room. He got and walked over to his pin board to tick of some notes and pull others down. The orbs moved and swished like a vortex of air as he passed them, then they returned to their slow bobbing up and down.

“Joel! I have Gus right here!” Geoff shouted at him through the door, and the only assurance that Gus was there was a grumble that probably went along the lines on “shut up”. He looked wistfully at the orbs then vanished them and walked out of his office.

“Ah good, I though we were gonna have to drag you out.”

“Touch me and I'll blind you.” Joel was not taking any shit today.

“Oh lighten up. Oh, wait.” Joel just glared at him while he chuckled.

“Okay idiots, I'm gonna go get Brandon, Chris, and Blaine. Kara is already at one of the vans with I dunno, some people. Geoff, go get your merry band of dickheads, Joel, just go to the vans and tell anyone on your way to go there too.”

“Sure”

“See ya Gus”

 

The van was cramped to say the least. He had gotten into one with Burnie, Matt, Gus, Geoff, Gavin and Ryan. The girls had taken a van to themselves, and Michael, Jack, Chris, Blaine, Adam, Adam and Brandon had claimed another. Joel had guessed there were more people, but he hadn't taken notice. Gavin was asking people stupid questions and 'what they would do for $1.000.000'. Most of the ride had just passed over him as he completely ignored them all for fear of getting a headache or something. They had just passed a small village and were on a very narrow road when Gus braked hard with a shout of “Jesus CHRIST!”

“What the hell ju-”

“There was a guy!”

“He teleported!”

“Did we hit him?”

“No, you didn't. Lucky escape though. My name is Ray, nice to meet you.”

Everyone except Joel moved away from the guy who was now in their van. Ray looked around him and opened his mouth to say something but Joel cut him off.

“Hello, my name is Joel. Be more careful when teleporting, okay?”

“Whatever.”

A tense silence had swept the stationary van.

'S _o, they against mutants or what?'_

_'what the-'_

_'Yeah telepathy, get over it quick. They cool or what?'_

The silence grew even more uncomfortable when Gus coughed obnoxiously.

_'Yeah. I'm a mutant. Generally though, people don’t just appear in the back of your van'_

“I'm sorry I jumped in like this.”

“Its okay dude, but what now?” Geoff spoke up.

“Do you wanna tag along with us? Were going to the-”

“I'm going to the Dallas Arboretum and Botanical Garden too! I'd like some friends to go with.”

“Oh! We can be a superhero duo!” Gavin piped up.

“We have to have cool names though.”

“Hmm...well, I can control gravity and stuff, so using that I can fly. What other things can you do?”

“Yeah, lets here it superboy” Ryan joined in their conversation and Matt just laughed and shook his head.

“Well, I can obviously teleport but I can also read minds, talk to others telepathically and influence minds. Also, I can permanently change someone memories”

“So you're very mentally based. Huh. Wish I could do cool stuff.” Gus leant over the wheel a bit as he said this.

“You can do cool stuff Gus, I mean complaining is a something your good at.” That line earned Gavin a mixtures of smiles and head shakes.

“What can you do?” Ray looked over at Joel and waited for an answer.

' _I don’t usually read minds often, so if you don’t want to tell me its fine but I can find out anyway'_

“Well, I can control light. I can make it, take it away, move it, make platforms so I can stand on it, make shields from light as well as force fields which bounce people away, and bend light to make myself and others and objects invisible.”

“That's pretty awesome-”

“But its not as cool as flying!” Gavin's squawk accompanied a flail of arms which caught Burnie and Geoff in the face.

As they argued I thought – ' _these are who I work with. You've really let yourself in for something Ray'_

_'I guess I have, but honestly, you guys are the first people I could actually class as friends'_

Joel smiled to himself, and watching Ray and Gavin jump around the now cramped space in the van ( _X-Ray and Vav! Superheros of the world!_ )he could see Ray becoming a great part of their group.

Both were now bounce near him so with a quick flash of a white orb he got their attention and flicking it away he casually said,  
“Do any of that near me and I will permanently blind the both of you.”

“Don't you hurt X-Ray!”

“He could never Vav!”

“We'll save the world from him and his ways!”

And with that Burnie shouted “Both of you Shut up!” And had everyone in the van laughing.

Joel had guessed it would have been a bad day, but with Ray here he could maybe enjoy it just a little bit.

 


	2. Not as strange as you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, things in italic is what Joel is thinking. This chapter follows Joel only, Ray next time.

 

Stepping through the huge iron gate that was adorned in hues of pink and white, the not so little group headed to the entrance area to get some tickets. The groups were settled almost immediately, Matt, Burnie, Geoff, Griffon and Joel formed a group and headed to the “Nancy Rutchik Red Maple Rill”. Ray had stuck with Gavin and Ryan (Which Joel was slightly disappointed at) and went with them to find Michael and Lindsay. Walking down the quite paths, he found himself at a small, rocky stream. There were few animals, so the only sound was the quiet wind and the gentle rush of the stream which created an air of eloquent silence.  
Sitting by the water left him plenty of space to think, the calming breeze after his rowdy group of friends left him with nothing but his thoughts, which turned to Ray. He didn't really know what to think of Ray, but the kid seemed light hearted if not a bit cute. His comment about about not having many friends washed through Joel's mind. Sure, mutants usually kept their 'powers' hidden if they could because, lets face it, being able to summon light is a bit strange. To be put down for it, something you couldn't control, something that is a part of you- that is pretty shit. Joel flexed his fingers a bit, letting them glow ever so slightly then letting them return back to normal. Not using his powers for a while gave off an itching sensation and while it wasn't painful it was certainly uncomfortable.  
After a long time he sighed and went to stand up to find his group when he noticed a small figure on the other side of the stream. The figure seemed to move a little, look up, then wave. Confused, Joel waved back.  
“It's me, silly!” The figure called. The next moment it disappeared and Ray was standing right in front of him.

“Jesus! Ray, don't, don't do that.”

The man in question was laughing while sitting down, so Joel joined him back on the ground.  
“You not having fun with your group then? I assume Gavin and Ryan became all lovey-dovey.”

“Yeah no kidding. 'Rye! Look at this pink flower! Its so cute!'”

Giggling a bit, Joel did his best impression of Ryan. “'Not as cute as you gavvy wavvy'”

Both men laughed, and settled into a pleasant silence.

 

“We are a bit strange, aren't we?” Ray broke the silence.

“When did I say- ah never mind.” Joel had nearly forgotten Ray could read minds. “We kinda are though. I mean, you and all the stuff you can do and then all the stuff I can do. Its not very normal.”

Ray looked a bit puzzled, but smiled as he said “No, we aren't normal. But to me, I wouldn't want you or any mutant to be normal. We're special, that doesn't mean we're not normal.”

“You're pretty wise for a kid.”

“I'm not a kid! I'm 24.” He puffed out his chest, causing Joel to stifle a giggle.

“Still a kid to me.” Joel rested back on his elbows.

“Well, 42 is kinda old.” Ray pointedly looked over at him with a smirk on his face.

With mock offence Joel huffed.

“Hmm. How does your mind reading work?” He hated to jump the subject, but he was ensuring himself for the future because he was starting to like being around this guy.

Once again Ray smirked, but took in a deep breath and began to explain his quirky powers.

“The minds and voices I can sort of tune out, but they are always there, like whispers. If a person knows, then they could effectively stop me reading their mind. I don't fully evade privacy either, its just the foremost thoughts, the here and know, the fleeting ones like 'turn right here' or 'gurger or chips or both'. The deeper thoughts, like lovey stuff or secrets I don't hear at first, I have to concentrate for that and even then, I'm not a powerful mind reader. My powers are mainly telepathy and teleportation. Know you know that, tell me more about you.” Ray then looked over at Joel expectantly.

“Well, basically I feel the light. Its like an energy source I can bend to my will.” Joel then created a small blue orb. “I can stretch it, change the colour and intensity, make anything out of it. Platforms you can stand on.” He moved the now green orb to Ray, moulding it into a square so Ray could touch it (which he did with awe) “I can turn it into a force field.” Changing its structure slightly, Ray's hand jerked back and was continually pushed back when he moved toward it. “And I can make things completely invisible.” Joel let the platform dissipate and created a sphere in front of Ray's hand, bending the light so Ray's hand seemed to disappear.

“That's amazing.”

“It did freak me out when I woke up one day with all there orbs floating around. I didn't say anything though, hiding is better than being pushed away for being a freak.”

At this, Ray whipped round to face Joel straight on.

“Don't ever think that. You're not a freak.” He paused a second to gauge Joel's reaction to this, but continued on. “Unless you want to be my freak”

The older man pushed the younger's a little, and chuckled.

“Yeah, you can be my freak. Lets go see some cool plants.”

“Sure.”

Joel offered Ray a hand up, and his heart jumped a little at the contact. He wondered if this was one of those 'bonding connections' or what many called the 'one's promised'.   
To his knowledge, they didn't exist but Ryan and Gavin made him unsure about the whole subject of mutant bonding.   
They had immediately hit off when they met, and over a week decided they were meant for each other. When asked about it, all they say is that they fit together perfectly: no arguments, they instinctively know how the other feels, and adore being together. Ryan had mentioned once how they were drawn to each other and that Gavin just 'crept up on him'.

 

So, when Ray held onto Joel's hand after he had been pulled up, Joel questioned it further. He didn't mind holding Ray's hand, he would be lying if he said he was indifferent to it. Walking up stream to a particularly thick woodland area, they both returned to their own thoughts. It wasn't until they had reached the top of the stream (and consequently the hill) that they talked.  
“Just look at the maples. They're amazing!” Ray's gasp seemed to echo round the trees as he looked up.

“They do look very nice don't they? Just watch where you're going, the ground is rocky so-”

Just as he was saying it Ray let out a cry a fell forwards, so Joel sidestepped and pulled the smaller man with him, twirling him up close to him. So close in fact, that they were face to face and Joel could slip an arm around Ray's waist.

“Be careful” Joel finished in a whisper.

Ray blushed ( _oh god, now that is adorable_ ), “Yeah, I-uh, guess I should watch, um, where I'm going..”

Joel just smiled, a slight blush dusting his own cheeks.

“Lets go find the others, eh? We might be meeting up for lunch or something.” Joel turned to walk back down to the stream but a light tug on his hand caused him to turn back.

“Lets just teleport. I can take people with me you know.”

“And its safe?”

“100%!..maybe.”

“Sure.” Joel drew out the 'sure', but moved back to Ray anyway. Ray moved his hands to Joel's hips ( _a bit lower than he should but I'm not complaining)_ and within moments they were in a smallish alley which led to the food court.

“That was...not bad at all.” Joel confessed with a smile.

“See, told you it was 100% safe. Now lets get food, I'm starving!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter up! Not as long as I would've liked, but hopefully I can write more next time. Although, I think I'm hitting a blank with this. I've only gone over this once, but I'll go over it again before the next update (Sunday is update day, so thats the 14th). Any ideas on how Ryan is a mutant? Maybe I'll like your suggestion enough for it to go in the fic!  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
